Just Another Friday?
by Wishing you'd notice me
Summary: They have a tradition. There only friends, will something change? What happens when someone says something in their sleep. Troyella really short oneshot. R&R Please


**Hey guys, heres another really short oneshot. Sorry If its extremely crappy but please read and REVIEW anyway. Thank you:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Just Another Friday Sleepover?

Troy and Gabriella have been best friends as long as they can remember. They both love each other (like more than a friend) but are both too stubborn to admit it. Every Fridays they do the same routine every Friday. It's been their tradition since they were 7 that they rent an new movie and at one of their houses they have popcorn, pizza, and snacks then watch the movie. After that the have a sleepover.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said answering the door on a Friday at 8:00.

"Hey, Gabs." He said walking in.

"Okay so I rented 'I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry, is that okay?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, that's great, I'll get the popcorn." Troy said walking into her kitchen. They were such good friends that they practically lived in each others houses so it wasn't weird just walking around alone.

_Oh my gosh! Troy looks so cute! Whoa wait where did that come from? I'm not suppose to like Troy he's my best friend like my brother. But oh wow he's cute and nice and funny and oh no I do like him! Wait, I am I really just figuring this out now? No it's always been there I've always loved Troy. WHOA love? I just barely admitted I like him and now love. Oh heck I'll admit it I love Troy Bolton! I wish he would love me back. Oh maybe tonight hopefully it wont be just another normal Friday sleepover. _Gabriella thought to herself, well more like talked to herself just without saying anything out loud.

Troy walked into the kitchen and stuck a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

_Wow, Gabriella looks beautiful tonight! Hold on, did I just think that? About my best friend? Well yeah I guess I've always thought Gabi was beautiful but I don't like her right? No of course not. Now look what shes making me do I'm like talking to myself in my head, how weird. She's so cute, and fun and smart and down to Earth, and she looks really hot in those shorts, wait stop right there. I did not just think that! Okay perverted moment. Well, maybe theres a slight possible some what sort of chance I like her as more than a friend. Oh you know what screw it I love her. I, Troy Bolton, am in love with Gabriella Montez! Wow that felt good. Oh crap the popcorns done._

Troy walked back into the living room and both smiled at each other like nothing happened. Gabi put the movie in the DVD player and they started the movie.

After the movie...

"What'd you think of the movie?" Troy asked Gabi who seemed deep in thought.

"Huh, what? Oh yeah it was good." She said blushing a little. Troy couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"Well did you like it?" Gabi asked.

"What? Oh uh huh." Troy said and this time it was his turn to blush because he was to busy starring at her to realize she asked a question. Gabriella giggled and Troy nearly melted at the sight of her smile.

"Well it's late to you want to get to sleep?" Troy asked.

"Sure lets go." They both walked upstairs where their sleeping bags were and climbed into them.

"Good-night Gabs." Troy said and smiled.

"Good-night Troy." She said returning the smile.

In the morning...

"Morning Troy." Gabriella said sitting up looking at Troy who was already awake, secretly watching her sleep.

"Good-morning" He smile the widest smile shes every seen.

"What's with the huge smile?" She asked giggling.

"What I can't be happy around my best friend?" He asked.

She laughed, "Of course you can I just wondered it there was a reason."

"Gabi, do you know you talk in your sleep?" Troy asked.

"Oh really? I never knew that, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was waiting until you said something I could us against you." He laughed.

She hit him playfully. "Hey!"

He smiled at her. Then out of no where he kissed her.

Her eyes went wide and then she relaxed into the kiss and kissed back, loving every second of it.

They pulled apart and Gabi asked, "Troy what did I say last night?" Troy just laughed and kissed her again.

"By the way Gabs, I love you too." He said against her lips.

Gabriella smiled remembering her dream.

She was definitely glad that it wasn't just another Friday sleepover.

**Thank you sooo much for reading now please please please review! I'll love you forever. : Thanks again.**

**Kelly xoxo**


End file.
